The Ikebukuro Life
by Roi de l'Enfer
Summary: Drabbles about your life in Ikebukuro
1. Chapter 1

_ "You've got a problem."_

Those four words rang in your ears for quite some time before you decided to look at the man who said them to you. At first you blinked, trying to register in your mind who the man was. Your eyes started to water at the light that was coming from behind him- a motorcycle light, maybe, but you couldn't really tell for sure. After a moment of hesitation from you, Shizuo- you sadly just registered that- sat down beside you, a sigh leaving his parted lips.

"_," he murmured quietly, his voice almost as tender as he wished he could be,"you've been sitting here for two hours."  
"S'that so?" You asked huskily, blinking rapidly to try to appear at least the slightest bit sober in front of your friend. But Shizuo had seen people like you- people drunker, people more sober, but drunk people all together. Normally seeing people like that made him angry. He drank, he wouldn't deny that, but drinking to a point where you didn't have self control struck a fire in his belly. But this sight was something that he hated seeing. Whenever he used to work as a bartender he would see you buzzed, but now that he couldn't stop you from drinking so much, that was all you ever did. The sight made him sad- tender, even. He didn't like that feeling, but he hated seeing you in such a state like this even more.

A drunken smile appeared on your face as you looked away from him and to somewhere else. You couldn't really tell where you were looking, but it was better than looking at him. Even in your drunken state, you could see that look on his face. It was a saddening look. It wasn't a look of pity like people had given you before, and that made your eyes water even more so.

The smile on your face suddenly dropped as you felt him place his hand over yours. At the soft gesture you started to break man in front of you froze as he watched the tears leak from your (e/c) eyes, cascading down your cheeks like a waterfall. He sighed and brought his hand up, wiping the tears from your cheeks.

You tried to swat his hand away, but you couldn't raise your arm much, let alone use enough force to do such a thing. Sighing, Shizuo got on one knee in front of you, tilting your head up. With your vision already blurred from the alcohol and tears, you couldn't really see the blonde all that well.

"_," he murmured quietly, brushing your hair behind your ear.

"I'll help you get better. I promise."


	2. Home :Izaya:

There was something off with you; something that even Izaya had a problem figuring out… Well, at that moment in time. You were clever, an aspect that he liked about you, but you weren't as clever when you were hiding your own tracks.

You had been getting threatening phone calls from people from your past; one main reason why you had moved to Ikebukuro in the first place. You thought that you had finally out run the hooligans from your past, but your slot had never been fully clean from them.

So, one day, Izaya decides to step in. He had been trailing you for a while— mostly to keep an eye out for that damn Shizuo— and then he found you. You were cornered in one small alleyway near a bookstore, which you worked at. Izaya figured that they must've caught you coming home from work.

But, at this moment in time, the details really didn't matter to him. What mattered to him was your personal safety. The look in your eyes scared him; for a brief moment, he wondered if the hooligans had dome something to you before he came. Until you began to throw punches, that it.

You weren't exactly getting anywhere with that. This is when Izaya decides to step in."You know, it isn't a very smart idea to attack someone next to a very popular bookstore," he comments, circling around the two men that had you cornered. They exchange looks before looking back at Izaya.

"Mind your own business."One says gruffly, then nods to the other, taller one. The tallest one sends you a hard glare before charging for Izaya, a lead pipe in his hands. Now, this was far from the first time that Izaya had been in a fight. Oh, no, this was no where _near_ his first. Shizu-chan had helped him with that, and not even he was the first one.

With the grace of a prima ballerina, Izaya skids off to the side. He sends you one hard look, which you clearly read as _run_. Since the other man was watching his partner lose, you were able to dash around him and over to Izaya.

He grabs you by the hand and then pushes you ahead of him. He doesn't utter a single word to you as he does so. With a sudden rush of adrenaline, you push yourself forward and away from the two people that linked you to your past.

(~*~)

It's getting late, and you haven't heard a word from Izaya since the incident earlier this morning. Your mind was racing with the possibility that he had been captured, but the more rational side of your brain told you there was nothing to worry about, and that this was _Izaya _for crying out loud. If anyone had the ability to get away from a situation like that, it would be him.

All of your imaginary worries wash away as soon as you hear the faint **_click_** of the door opening. You immediately bolt up and rush to it. A small surprise meets you at the door.

"It's not nearly as bad as it looks," Izaya comments as he shuts the door behind him. You cross your arms and nod, your eyes narrowing at him. There was a purplish tint around his left eye, and even though he looked like he had been through absolute Hell, he was still smiling at you with that smug look that he always wore. Though, you knew you couldn't be mad at him; why be mad at someone who risked his life to save yours?

"You know, people usually say 'Thank you', or at least something along the lines of that." You roll your (e/c) eyes at him and walk forward, enveloping the black haired man in front of you in a warm hug."Now, that's more like it." Izaya proclaims, his arms finding their way around your frame. A small but subtle smile finds its way to his lips."Thank you, Iza- chan." you whisper.

"You're welcome, (y/n)."


End file.
